To Have Or Have Not
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Abby and Connor have friends over for dinner, Jess and Becker have plans... but there are interruptions... injuries and bricks... Mention of bridal shower. A/N (8.7) The conclusion to Ch 5 may be found in Another Show Ch 1... Jess and Becker's story is found in A Journey Begins.
1. Smoke

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

8.7 To Have or Have Not

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Friday night in. Ahh, thought Jess, relaxing with friends, what a wonderful thing. She and Abby were in the kitchen, the heart of any home, as far as Jess was concerned. Looking out the window over the sink into the tiny garden, Jess chuckled. Abby moved to stand next to her and peered out as well. A small smirk appeared on her face. The two women looked at each other in amusement.

Connor was frantically fanning the smoke and judiciously squirting the flames with the small bottle of water he held. Becker was standing a little farther away from the grill, watching the proceedings with his eyes narrowed, lips pursed. It was almost as if he was wondering if military intervention would be called for. It was Connor's turn to cook, and he had planned grilled fish and vegetables, very well done apparently. The salad should be okay, thought Jess. At least he was trying something other than pizza again.

Picking up the plates, Jess followed Abby into the main room. Together they started setting the table.

"Did you ask him yet," Abby inquired.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Do you need a hand with that mate?" asked Becker, watching Connor's efforts.

"No, got it completely under control," Connor replied, squirting the flames once more for good measure.

Becker nodded, not quite sure he believed it, but decided to change the subject. "I spoke to Lester today," he told Connor "put in a request for the next two weeks off."

"Oh," replied Connor absently, he fanned the smoke. Did it need another dose of water he wondered, and what was up with action man… he never took time off… had to force him to take medical leave that time... Becker was always worried that someone would get hurt if he wasn't there. "Whatcha got planned?"

Becker shifted a little uncomfortably. "Jess asked me to go with her to her cousin's wedding…" he began.

Connor's head snapped around as he looked directly at his friend. A grin started across his face. He knew the pair had been dating exclusively for the past couple of years, but meeting the family… it sounded like Jess was moving things forward. He started to open his mouth and say so, but then thought better of it. Becker looked nervous enough already he thought, so instead asked "Did Lester approve it?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess started placing the plates on the table, setting it for four. Abby looked up in confusion, five sets of flatware in her hands.

"She's not coming?" asked Abby.

"No," replied Jess with a smile. Her roomie, Connor's sister had a date with the coordinator from Epsilon group, but she didn't think she would mention that. Connor didn't seem to think the young man was good enough for his sister. "She said she might stop by later, but I really wouldn't expect it."

Abby nodded, and finished putting out the flatware. Jess noticed she now was rubbing the slight bump showing on her abdomen.

"Did the doctor tell you a due date yet?"

Abby smiled, a little worry showing in her blue eyes. "We've been trying for a while now, so not quite sure when…," her voice trailed off. "The doctor scheduled an ultrasound for the week after next to be sure."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Of course Lester approved my time off," Becker replied "no reason not to. Hendricks and Stephenson will be back by then." The two soldiers had finally decided to make their relationship official. A civil union and a honeymoon resulted in a temporary staff shortage in the ARCs Alpha security team, but their friends in Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Epsilon teams had stepped up readily to provide coverage whilst they were away.

"Hendricks will be in charge of Alpha security team while I'm out." Becker looked sternly at Connor, "Don't go getting any ideas," he continued, "we're not going to be shorthanded. Remember, you're supposed to be research only now."

Connor just rolled his eyes at his friend's words. "You sound just like the Lester's," he accused. The debate about his role in the ARCs work had been going on for years now. Officially, he was senior scientist in charge of technical development and temporal research. Unofficially, Connor knew he would help however he could, and if it meant going in the field, so be it.

"Hold the platter out for me," he directed Becker as he started removing the food from the grill. "So where's the wedding?"

"France," his friend answered, "it's her cousin from Provence that is getting married, but Jess said there will be family coming in from all over… Canada, Australia, and…" Becker looked up at Connor, his eyes wide and staring. "She wants me to meet them all… including her Grandmother," he whispered.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was a good thing Becker had been carrying the platter of food, thought Jess as she watched Abby wrapping an ace bandage around Connor's ankle. How did he manage to trip going up the stairs?

Becker came up behind her as she stood in the doorway. He placed his hands at her waist and pulled her back, hugging her close. She leaned back against him with a happy little sigh.

"Connor, mate," asked Becker "how's the ankle?"

"I'm fine…"

"No Connor," interrupted Abby, "you're not fine, you've sprained your ankle again and you won't be able to walk on it for at least a week."

Becker glanced down at Jess. She could tell from his expression, that secretly he was relieved. She knew that he'd been worried, that with them both away Connor might get into trouble out in the field. A sprained ankle might be the best thing all around, at least it would keep him in the lab, for awhile… maybe.

Abby stood up. "That's done now," she said "maybe we should have dinner before it gets cold?"

Becker stepped forward, "Connor," he said "let me help you to the table."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Dinner was surprisingly good.

Fresh salad had complimented the grilled fish and vegetables, and while perhaps a bit on the more done side than originally intended, the meal was tasty. A Winehouse CD played softly in the background, conversation was light. It soon turned to the topic of Jess and Becker's impending trip.

"Do you need one of us to take you to the train tomorrow," asked Connor.

"No, your sister already offered," replied Jess.

He frowned a little, "Where's she at anyway? I thought she was gonna be here for dinner too."

Jess started to answer, but the track on the CD changed. As a familiar melody started, Jess watched as Connor and Abby shared a glance… shared a smile. Connor reached his hand across the table and gave Abby's hand a gentle squeeze. Happiness radiated off the pair.

Becker mumbled something, Jess turned to look at him. "What did you say?"

"I said," he replied "my mother used to play that song a lot when I was growing up… but not that version of course."

He continued, "I like this version better. I got to see the artist perform once in Glastonbury you know."

"Really mate," responded Connor "I saw her once too… years ago. Such a shame, she was just wonderful…"

Looking at Becker, Jess thought with surprise… who knew? She watched as he shoved a big bite of food into his mouth and started chewing. He realized that she was continuing to look at him, and attempted a smile, but had too much food in his mouth… he started choking. Next thing, Jess was on her feet, standing beside him, pounding him on his back and urging him to take a sip of water.

Connor and Abby were gazing at the two of them in astonishment.

Finally, Becker was able to get a word out, "Jess."

She stopped pounding his back, and looked at him. He continued in a teasing voice, "I'm alright now, or at least I will be if you quit beating me."

Hmmmph! Jess looked at Abby, "I'll help you clear," she said shortly. Grabbing Becker's plate and her own, she marched into the kitchen without another word.

Becker watched the departure, "I wasn't finished…"

Abby and Connor shared a look of amusement, then Abby rose and gathered the remaining dishes, and went to join Jess leaving the two men on their own.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor looked at his friend. "Becker," he asked "are you all right?"

His friend shook his head from side to side.

"What's wrong," Conner asked.

"I told you," Becker responded dejectedly, "She wants me to meet her family, all of them… including her Grandmother."

"Don't you want to meet them?"

"Well, sure, but…"

"What's the problem," probed Conner.

"Jess calls her Grandmother… Grand-mère," Becker explained. "It's the only French word I know."

Connor snorted as he finally twigged as to what had the brave Captain so frightened.

"There will be people that speak English there," he reassured his friend.

"And take your smart phone, it should let you connect to one of the translation programs on the internet… and if all else fails, just ask for Jess," Connor advised Becker. He practiced with Becker repeating the phrase. When the soldier repeated it to his satisfaction, Connor grinned and said, "You've got it mate."

"Où est Jessica"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Abby were washing dishes and chatting.

"Abby," Jess asked suddenly serious, "how did you know you wanted to marry Connor?"

Abby looked at her friend with a smile. "I didn't at first," she replied, remembering. "First, we were friends and co-workers. He had a problem with his flat and needed a place to stay for a few days… the days turned into weeks… months… years."

Jess looked at Abby, gazing off into the distance, lost in memories. "Tell me," she encouraged.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Connor," began Becker "how did you know you wanted to marry Abby?"

Connor looked at Becker in surprise. "Just knew," he replied.

Becker glowered at his friend. Connor could be down right maddening at times he thought, but then Connor continued his words.

"Just wanted to be around her… want to make her happy… can't imagine a life without her in it," he said simply.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess listened dreamily as Abby continued talking. It took a moment for her to realize that the words had stopped. She looked at her friend closely; Abby still seemed lost in her memories. There was one thing more that Jess wanted to ask her friend.

"How did you know you wanted children," she asked Abby.


	3. Yes, No, Maybe

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby looked startled at Jess' question. "What do you mean?" she asked her friend.

"Well," began Jess, "with the work we do… don't you worry? How did you know that you wanted to…" her words trailed off in confusion. Was this too personal a question to ask she wondered?

Abby smiled. "Do you remember my bridal shower?" she asked.

Jess nodded, remembering her pleasure at pulling off the surprise for her friend. She doubted that she would have been able to keep the plans hidden from Abby, if Mrs. Lester hadn't helped. The woman had made the Lester's London flat available for use. The other ladies had all met there and Jess just had to get Abby there in time for the party.

"Don't you remember all the talk," asked Abby.

Jess shook her head. It had been fun, but she mainly remembered juggling food and drinks, hoping nothing got spilled on the Lester's furniture. Abby smiled as she started talking.

_There had been laughter and teasing she remembered. The other women had been giving advice on the wedding night and nights after, as though there had never been a year in the cretaceous. Somehow the talk had turned to the potential results of wedding night activities._

_Edie had surprised Abby, with her wistful expression and quiet comment that she thought babies were wonderful. "Hope you have lots of little Abbys and little Connors!"_

_Abby had thought that sentiment would be something that Emily might have expressed. But, for a supposedly sheltered Victorian lady, Emily had been very forthright. "Women didn't have a choice in the matter in my time," she stated. "I think choice is one of the best things about this modern era." She had gone on to say that she didn't want to have children, she was in favor of birth control pills and reading a new book… something called Fear of Flying… Abby chuckled as she tried to describe the expression on Mrs. Lester's face when Emily had asked her if she had read it._

_Connor's sister was also there. The young woman was interning at the ARC before her last semester at uni. She didn't say much, but Abby thought she was listening closely, just maybe… hadn't made up her mind._

_Some of the other women from the ARC had chimed in with various comments, but it was Mrs. Lester's comments that Abby remembered most of all._

_Mrs. Lester had looked so shocked at Abby, when she overheard Abby saying she wasn't sure about wanting to children. _

"_What?" _

_Abby looked up at the tall woman. She took a deep breath and tried to remember that Mrs. Lester was her hostess, reminded herself to be polite._

"_I said," Abby repeated slowly "that Connor and I are still talking about whether or not to have children. We haven't decided yet." Abby didn't tell the woman, that she was the one who was undecided, didn't know if she even could have children. She knew Connor wanted children, but he seemed to discount her worries and fears. He said if anything ever happened to them, his mother and sister would surely take care of the children. It was the one thing that they continued to disagree about at the couples counseling class they attended._

_But, it seemed as if the older woman was channeling her thoughts somehow. She smiled at Abby and said softly, "I remember having similar worries, when James and I were talking about… maybe marriage… and maybe children."_

_Mrs. Lester continued, "There have always been terrible things in the world, even before we knew of the anomalies." She glanced at the pictures on the mantle, her face softened into a smile. "The risk… to have a child," she said "is to give a piece of your heart… to be held hostage… by the future."_

_Abby looked at the woman in surprise, it sounded as if she really understood where Abby was coming from._

"_What made you change your mind," Abby asked curiously._

"_James asked me to think… if we lived to be a hundred, and the world was still here, spinning round as usual" the woman said "would I miss not having had children. Was I willing to sacrifice our present, both joys and concerns, for some unknown possible future?" _

_The woman reached for a piece of celery from the vegetable tray, and then continued._

"_And of course, there's that one other thing…" she said, the mask slipping ever so briefly "I love him."_

Abby was smiling as she finished her tale. Looking down at the gentle swelling of her abdomen, she said to Jess, "As you can see, we finally decided."

Her eyebrow creased with a tiny worried frown, before she continued, "the first visit to the doctor… we told him we thought maybe three months along… he said we needed to have the ultrasound to make sure… the baby is small..."

Jess listened to her friend's voice trail off, and remembered her older sister's similar concerns. "Abby, I'm sure everything will be all right," she said "first babies are usually small… and besides look how tiny you are."

Abby started to say something in response, when the sound of a crash coming from the front room startled both women. They looked at each other in consternation.

What on earth was that?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. Dangerous Creatures

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby moved to the doorway of the kitchen, looking into the living area. Jess was close behind her.

The left side of window to the main room was shattered. Becker was stretched out on the floor, groaning, Connor kneeling beside him. He looked up at Abby, "Don't come in here Abby," he warned "she's still throwing bricks..."

Jess looked at the brick lying on the floor beside Becker in disbelief. How did that get there?

A shrill female voice called out "Connor Temple, I know you're in there." Another brick crashed through the remaining glass to land beside the first. Connor reached to grab Becker by the shoulders. Pushing off the floor with his good leg, he began dragging his friend backwards, away from the table, towards the relative safety of the kitchen.

Abby stared in shock. In a disjointed way, she noticed the trickle of blood down Becker's forehead as Connor moved him closer, but her mind was on that voice. She recognized that voice.

Jess opened her cell phone and started dialing 999.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The police and emergency responders had come in record time, thought Jess gratefully. She watched as the paramedic shone his light in Becker's eyes, look up, look down…

Abby came to stand beside her, "You alright?" she whispered softly.

Jess nodded, and turned to look at her friend. "Abby," she asked "what was that all about? Who is that woman?"

"You would think," Abby began "that after years of creature incursions, repeated attacks by Helen and Phillip, that one little old ex-girlfriend wouldn't be a problem." She sighed before continuing, "We ran into her last week at the grocers… she was… rude."

Jess noted the strained way her friend said the word rude, but before she could do more than wonder Abby continued. "I think she would have slapped me if Connor hadn't stepped between us…"

The young constable looked up from his notepad, at Abby's words. He turned from where he had been speaking to Connor to look directly at the two women. "She tried to strike you?" he exclaimed, looking down at Abby's body, "in your condition!"

Outside, Jess saw the other constable guiding the handcuffed woman into the back seat of the patrol car. Hopefully, they wouldn't see her again.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The police and ambulance had gone now. They were waiting for Jack.

When Abby had called Jack, explaining the damage, Connor's ankle, Becker's head, he had responded in an unexpectedly helpful manner. Without her even asking, he had volunteered to come over with boards and a hammer. He assured Abby that he would rig something to hold them through the night. They could get a proper repair man in the morning.

Surveying the broken window, Becker said, "Good thing you didn't bring Rex home for the weekend, he might have gotten out."

Jess gently pushed the ice pack back to his forehead. The EMT had said the injury wasn't serious, but Becker was probably going to have quite a shiner. Jess hoped it would fade before her cousins wedding… she knew there would be lots of pictures being taken that day. She wondered what Becker would say if she suggested some concealer, just a little, maybe.

Abby replied tiredly to Becker's comment, "Rex seemed to love our flat years ago, but now… the few times I've brought him home, he seemed unhappy. I think he likes the menagerie better. He has free flying privileges over the whole area."

"Or maybe," joked Becker "he just likes the new Coelurosauravus. Has she got a name yet?"

"Well, there is that too," Abby smirked "and her name is Regina."

Privately, thought Connor, Rex, Regina and the mammoth were probably plotting something… perhaps a take over of the ARC… or the whole world.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Wednesday Next

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor had finally found a workman to replace the broken glass.

Lester had grumbled about all the time they had to take off for appointments with the solicitor and the prosecutor. Getting a restraining order against the woman was mainly for their peace of mind the solicitor reassured them.

The courts weren't going to release that woman any time soon… the assault on Becker and property damage to their home were serious enough charges, but the confrontation at the grocers… Abby could only be grateful to the young constable for getting the CCTV film from the grocers. The fact that she had followed them, stalking really, from the grocers to their home seemed to be some sort of deranged behaviour.

Abby sighed contentedly as Connor rubbed the back of her neck and shoulders. "Guess we won't be seeing anymore of that women," she commented.

"Hope not," Connor responded.

"Connor," Abby began curiously "whatever did you do to make her so angry?" A thought crossed her mind, she turned her face toward Connor, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You didn't dump her by text did you?"

"No," he said indignantly as he stood up and began getting dressed. "She dumped me. I told you before…"

"Well," Abby replied "I hope we've seen the last of your ex-girlfriends."

Connor froze. Standing with one leg in his pants, the other leg raised to begin the descent into the other side of his jeans, he looked at her, eyes wide open in an expression of horror. He fervently hoped so.

He had a lot of ex-girlfriends.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

They arrived at work a short time later that morning. Abby gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she turned to go towards the menagerie. Connor moved down the hall towards his lab, nodded a greeting at his sister as her passed her seat at the hub. His sister was the only back up field coordinator Jess really trusted to cover the anomaly detector for Alpha team while she was away.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A half an hour later, Connor's cell phone rang. He smiled in recognition of the song by Queen… We Are The Champions… Becker he thought.

"Connor," he said, sounding panicked "you've got to help me out… I don't know exactly what I said…"

"Relax," soothed Connor "just remember the phrase I taught you. Gotta go now."

An anomaly alert had sounded, Connor knew Hendricks wasn't here yet, they were short handed, again.

Grabbing a com device, Connor joined the team. "I'll go."

"But Connor," objected his sister "you're not supposed to be out in the field."

"I'm just gonna lock the anomaly, not looking to go fight dinosaurs," he replied as he followed the rest of the team out the door.

Really, what could happen?


End file.
